Un nouvel an à Fairy Tail
by Mirajane1
Summary: Mirajane repense au Noël qu'elle a passé à faire des couples dans la guilde. Et si, elle aussi avait droit à l'amour. Label SPPS ?


Voilà un petit OS sur les fêtes de Noël ^^

Ceci est mon tout premier écrit (déjà posté sur ) je n'ai fait aucune modification, je voudrais avoir vos avis pour savoir si je me suis améliorée :)

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

Mirajane se dirigeait vers la guilde ou régnait une joyeuse pagaille.

-Salut Mira. la salua une jeune blonde.

-Bonjour Lu-chan ! lui répondit la blanche.

-Tu vas bien ?

Mira fit la bise à Lucy et lui dit :

-Oui et toi ?

Quand elle entendit cette question, les yeux de Lucy se mirent à briller.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pose cette question, dit Mira en voyant les yeux de son amie, j'ai déjà la réponse rien qu'en te regardant.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda la blonde interloquée.

-Parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de penser à une petite touffe rose du nom de Natsu…répondit « La démone ».

Lucy se mit à regarder ladite « touffe rose » qui miraculeusement ne se battait pas avec Grey.

-Ouiiii !

-Bon je te laisse à tes rêves de bonheur, lui dit la barwoman, j'ai des choses à faire derrière.

En quittant Lucy, Mira pensa à cette semaine de Noël ou elle avait fait des ravages dans le rang des célibataires de Fairy Tail.

Flash-back :

Le maître de la guilde était en train de faire un petit discours sur l'importance de Noël à Fairy Tail, quand Mirajane entendit son nom :

-Je laisse, maintenant, la parole à notre chère barwoman.

Mira se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade sous les applaudissements de la guilde entière.

-Merci…Merci ! J'annonce le moment que vous attendez tous…

Soudain une voix retentie :

-Bon ! C'est quand les cadeaux ?

Mirajane se retourna et lança un regard noir au possesseur de la voix, alors qu'elle allait répondre une autre voix la devança.

-Eh l'allumette ! Tu ne peux pas attendre que Mira est finie de parler.

L'allumette renchérit :

-Tu veux te battre le glaçon ?

-Ramènes-toi le feu follet !

Une nouvelle bagarre éclata entre eux. Pendant l'échange des deux jeunes hommes, Mirajane était montée en pression et dès que la bataille avait commencé elle avait explosé.

-Grey, Natsu ! Vous allez mourir…

Grey et Natsu n'avaient pas vu la transformation de Mirajane. Ils furent donc très étonnés de voir « Satan Soul » se dresser, terrifiante, devant eux.

-Haaa ! cria Grey. Mais ça ne va pas Mira de faire peur aux gens comme ça, t'es folle ou quoi ?

-C'est vrai ça ! Et pourquoi t'es transformée ? questionna Natsu très naturellement.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Vous n'avez vraiment pas une petite idée de ce qui se passe. dit, ironiquement, « la démone ».

Les deux garçons répondirent :

-Bah, non ?

Mirajane leur sauta dessus et les frappa.

-Et là, vous avez compris !

La « Tête brulée » et le « Caleçon sur patte » ne répondirent pas et allèrent se cacher sous le sapin.

Mira se retransforma en ange, lissa sa robe, remonta sur l'estrade et reprit son discours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je disais donc, voici le moment que vous attendiez tous… L'heure des cadeaux !

Toute la guilde sauta de joix.

-Quand je pense que si Natsu avait fermé sa gueule, il ne serait pas sous le sapin avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. dit Macao.

-Et si Grey n'avait pas ouvert son clapet se serait pareil. renchérit Wakaba.

Après son discours, Mira retourna au bar s'occuper de son (seul) client : Cana.

La brune interrogea la barwoman :

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue cette année ?

-Mais… de quoi tu parles ? répondit Mira avec un air d'ange.

-Allez ! Ne fait pas ton innocente. Je vais te redonner la mémoire. dit Cana. Par exemple, rien que ces dernières semaines, tu as réussi à mettre en couple : Gajeel et Reby en les enfermant dans la bibliothèque de la guilde.

-Ah oui ! Je me souviens ! s'exclama la blanche sous l'air satisfait de son amie. Et Roméo et Wendy, quand je leur ai dit d'aller à la patinoire.

Cana continua :

-Elfman et Evergreen, c'était comme même la meilleure et en plus je t'ai aidé. Tu les as soulé jusqu'à qu'ils s'embrassent. C'était trop drôle !

-Ouuuiii ! C'est vrai !

-Donc je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que tu as prévue cette année ? questionna Cana sérieusement.

-Je pense que je vais mettre Lucy et Natsu ensemble et aussi Jubia et Grey. répondit Mira.

-Et Erza ?

-Oh non, pas la peine pour Erza.

Cana était étonnée :

-Bah…Pourquoi ? Elle sort déjà avec quelqu'un ?

Mira la regarda avec un air de conspiratrice.

-Oui. Et en plus c'est Jellal, son amour d'enfance.

-Que c'est romantique ! dit Cana avec des cœurs plein les yeux.

-Bon, pour en revenir à nos affaires. Lucy et Natsu, le plan est tout trouvé : il suffit juste d'envoyer Natsu chez Lucy et le tour est joué.

-Mettons ceci à exécution maintenant. Natsu ! cria Cana. 'y a Lucy qui t'attend chez elle tu devrais aller la voir.

-Ok Cana !lui répondit Natsu en se dépêchant de courir chez Lucy.

Quand Natsu fut parti les deux cupidons se firent un clin d'œil.

-C'est très bien tout ça ! dit Mirajane en se frottant les mains, on pouvait presque voir apparaître des cornes de démone au dessus de sa tête.

Quand soudain, une jeune fille en larmes arriva près de la blanche et de la brune.

-Juvia…Juvia est trop tris…triste ! Bouuuhh !

-Mais ? Pourquoi ? la questionna Cana.

-Grey-sama a fait mal à Jubia ! répondit en larmes la bleue.

-Oh ! Encore ! Je pense que tu devrais dire tes véritables sentiments à Grey. conseilla Mira.

On vit apparaitre un grand sourire sur le visage de la mage de l'eau :

-Merci ! Merci, d'avoir aidée Jubia !

-De rien ! sourit la blanche.

L'ex Phantom Lord les quitta pour rejoindre son « Grey-Sama ».

-Ca c'est fait ! s'exclama l'alcoolique.

-Oui, j'aurais passé un très bon Noël ! renchérit la barwoman.

Fin du flash-back.

En sortant de la réserve et en s'installant derrière le bar, Mirajane était heureuse mais elle avait comme même un petit pincement au cœur. La détentrice de « Satan Soul » était triste c'était la meilleure, elle avait tout pour elle : une famille, la guilde et des amis mais elle avait l'impression qui lui manquait quelque chose.

Pendant que Mira ruminait ses sombres pensées, Wendy et Erza s'étaient approchées du bar.

-Eh bin Mira, t'en fait une tête. Ca ne va pas ? Quelqu'un t'as fait mal, dis le moi que j'aille lui mettre une bonne correction !

-Oh non Erza, lui répondit Mira avec un petit air triste, ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Arrêtes Mira-san ! Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, tu n'es pas comme d'habitude et je le sens. s'inquiéta la Prêtesse Céleste.

Mirajane se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était mise et leur offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Mais… Mira…

Erza fut coupée par le gong qui indiquait la nouvelle année, la rousse n'eu pas le temps d'interroger la blanche et fut entrainée par Jellal. Quand à Wendy, elle fut entourée par les bras de Roméo. Les deux couples se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la guilde.

Mirajane fut soulagée, ses amies n'avaient rien pu soutirer d'elle. Si elles avaient réussi toute la guilde aurait été au courant et il aurait entendu.

-Vous savez tous en quoi consiste le nouvel an à Fairy Tail, mais comme chaque année je vais vous le rappelez car nous avons des petits nouveaux, fit Makaroff, quand le gong retenti, toute la guilde doit être au milieu de la pièce. Tout le monde fait le compte à rebours, j'éteins les lumières et vous devez embrasser quelqu'un dans le noir bien sûr. Cela sert beaucoup pour découvrir des nouveaux couples.

Toute la guilde commença le décompte :

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1 !

Le maître éteignit les lumières et la pièce se retrouva dans le noir.

Mira se tenait au milieu de la guilde et elle espérait que quelqu'un viendrait l'embrasser. Personne n'était venu pour l'embrasser. C'est pourquoi elle fut surprise quand deux bras puissants la prirent par la taille et quand deux lèvres électriques se posèrent sur les siennes.

Le mannequin était aux anges : quelqu'un venait de l'embrasser et elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable, c'était même magique.

Les lumières se rallumèrent et Mira était toujours collée au jeune homme qui venait de lui voler son premier baiser. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite de peur de détester celui contre qui elle se sentait bien.

-C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit le mystérieux mage, je ne vais pas te manger.

La blanche obéit et, quelque ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret depuis bien longtemps, la tenir dans ses bras.

-Bah alors, t'as perdu ta langue ? s'étonna le blond à la cicatrice ne forme d'éclair.

Mirajane déglutit et renchérit :

-Non ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Luxus…

Luxus sourit et posa ses lèvres une deuxième fois contre celle de la mage de transformation.

-Je t'aime Strauss…

-Je t'aime Draer…

Pendant l'échange, Fairy Tail n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et avait retenu sa respiration. Mais quand les deux mages s'étaient déclarés, toute la guilde avait sauté de joie et s'était réunie autour des deux tourtereaux.

Cette année-là, Fairy Tail avait diminué en nombre de célibataire.

* * *

Un p'tit avis ?

Bonne vacances mes lecteurs adorés !


End file.
